1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to networked computing environments, and particularly to providing information related to art in networked computing environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, mid-range art galleries (e.g., dealing art priced from $5K up to $100K) have been unable to create an effective online marketplace for themselves. The overwhelming amount of online information is not always user friendly, is often confusing, and can create hostility and distrust even with seasoned collectors. This underscores the notion of many potential consumers' desire to see the art in person before making a purchase, which is restraining mid-range priced fine art sales online. Combined with ineffective Web presence, changes in consumer habits, fluctuating and harsh economic conditions and dwindling sales, this presents a threat to the art industry. As art dealers find it ever more difficult to operate profitably, artists have less opportunity to have their work viewed by knowledgeable patrons. Potential patrons also find it increasingly difficult to gain access to new artwork and new artists, or to receive the valuable information which an experienced dealer can provide. Hence, new approaches to fostering the exchange of information related to art in networked systems are desirable.